Optical amplifiers may be used in optical networks to compensate for various losses, such as fiber loss and other component losses. Optical signal-to-noise ratio (OSNR) may be degraded due to these amplifications. In optical communication systems, OSNR is a key signal quality parameter for measuring performance of an optical signal. OSNR may be defined as a ratio of power of an optical signal not including amplified spontaneous emission (ASE) noise, to the power of ASE noise in a bandwidth of 0.1 nanometers. Established OSNR monitoring systems may have many drawbacks, including having high costs, being inaccurate, being difficult to use, and being intrusive.